Shadow of your former self
by DaxterWolfChipmunk
Summary: Zsasha tells the tale of his and Wilfre's lives to Mari and Jowee from his PoV, and later on Wilfre's. (This is NOT about Wilfre turning good or anything cliche he will appear later in a neutral state of mind, though!) Rated T for strong language and Dark themes later on. Reviews appreciated greatly :3


**Prologue**

The sunlight darted in as wide beams throughout the Creation Hall's windows, being a rather small and compressed building, the outdoor heat had built up inside, however not too hot, just the right temperature as most would wish on a summer's day.

Two young Raposa enter the hall, their names, Jowee Aristorico and Mari Penwreathe. As the two are bored on this summer's morning, the eldest out of the two, Mari (also the Mayor of their village, Rapoville), had decided that they should do some research in their towns history to try and kill the boredom, the younger out of the pair, by a year or two, Jowee, thinks this is a terrible idea and will just end up being like some awful history lesson minus the talking.

"Seriously, Mari, research the history of our town? How the Rapo is that going to make us LESS bored?" Jowee sighed, adjusting his sky blue goggles perched upon his forehead "if you actually appreciated where we live Jowee AND take into account of what happened a couple of months ago, then MAYBE you'd actually be interested for once" Mari retorted, shaking her head a little to get some of her chestnut hair out of her eyes. "It's not that, like, I don't care about what happened, I mean, Jeez, of course I care! Especially because of…" He broke off, looking down sadly at some of the old pages strew on the old wooden floor "Jowee… I never said you didn't care… I mean, I know you miss Heather and…" She too broke off, not exactly sure what she should say to comfort the teenage Rapo "look, Wilfre's gone now, for good this time, really, I'm sure of it, so you know, none of it will happen again, and anyway, we didn't disappear after all! It's just the Creator doesn't really do much now, considering we are much better off than we were before" she knew this was a pretty poor way to try and cheer him up, it was what she usually told him; "Wilfre's gone, he's not coming back, it won't happen again". "No, it won't happen again" Jowee replied, Mari relaxed, thinking she had managed to make him feel better, but he looked up and gave her a stern look "because now Heather's gone too! And Mike!" He walked back out of the door in fury and away from the Creation Hall "Jowee, wait! That's not what I…" Mari sighed, knowing she had hurt him.

It was now late at night, still rather warm, but there was a noticeable gentle breeze in the air. Jowee sat underneath a large oak tree located on a small jutted out high piece of land, just on the borderlines of Twilight Woods. A figure came walking up to him and sat down.

"Have you been here ever since you left?" Mari asked, Jowee didn't reply for a while he had his head down and his knees tucked into his chest so she couldn't see his face. "…Maybe…" He quietly answered, she had never heard him so sad and quiet since the reality had happened hit him on that day. "I just miss her, Ok? I don't like it when people talk about her like no one cares around me…" Mari's eyes widened, "Jowee, what are you talking about? Of course we care! Of course we miss them!" She looked shocked of how he could think this "You didn't miss us when you joined Wilfre…" She could tell he was beginning to get angry again. Mari's ears pricked up, she thought she heard someone in the tree make the branches rustle _"probably just the wind…" _She thought to herself.

She then spoke "Jowee, I did miss you, all of you, I was worried all the time if I was doing the right thing, if HE was doing the right thing, I was scared, Jowee, really scared, not of Wilfre, but of what might happen either way. I didn't know if I could trust anyone anymore, I didn't know what to do… I joined him because he showed me of what would happen; I joined him because I was scared that if it was true then you'd all die… We'd all die… Jowee, I was scared, really scared" He looked up, there were slight tears in his eyes, whether they were tears of anger or sadness, she could not tell. "Yeah… But why… Why did you just… Leave… Without telling any of us, without telling me?" Mari looked at him; she was beginning to get annoyed now. "Jowee, I told you! I couldn't trust anyone! You would've all have hated me if I told you I was joining him! Do you think I wanted to worry you, or make you hate me?" Both of them were getting angry now "no, but you didn't have to side with that douchebag!" The 17 year old stood up and the 15 did too "he wasn't THAT bad, Jowee, I mean it's not like he LIED or MADE ME join him! Remember, I joined him WILLINGLY ON MY OWN!" She was shouting now and so was he "oh what, did you like friggin' have some sloppy shadowy make out thing then!?" The female Raposa then raised her hand and slapped the younger male "you total douche, Jowee! Everyone that hangs around with me on their own, you instantly think I've got a thing on with them! HE WAS FUCKING THIRTY FOUR FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, I'M SEVENTEEN! He had no damn interest in me what so ever! I can assure you of that!" Jowee opened his mouth and retorted "Oh my God, Mari! He didn't give a shit about anyone! He was a freaking heartless demon; he was a damn monster! A shadowy mess of evil with a frigging ponytail!" Mari glared at him, she was about to retaliate, but just then the oak tree behind gave a loud rustle from behind and there was a small thud, the pair whipped around to see a dark figure standing up "Wil-!" Jowee began, and then the figure stepped into the moonlight. It was Zsasha Sandréfurge.

"Oh, it's you, Zsasha…" Jowee said with a slight air of annoyance in his voice "what a nice greeting" the grey Raposa replied sarcastically "how long have you been there for?" Mari asked the thief "whole day, Jeez, Mari, you should know I spend most of my time in trees, anyway, I heard what you two were saying, yes" he looked at Mari "the whole conversation, well, more of an argument really, seriously, could you keep it down next time, it was embarrassing just watching you. Oh, nice slap Mari" he gave her a small grin which she did not return "uh, so yeah, anyway, I want to tell you guys something, well, a bit more than something…" Jowee rolled his eyes "oh what is it? Some terrible quote you got from a book?" The masked Raposa gave Jowee a glare "no, and I can't read you obnoxious douche. Anyway, it's about my life, well, more Wilfre's really" Jowee gave a loud sigh "urrrgh, nobody cares, Zsasha I mean who-"Mari cut him off "oh? You are?" Jowee gave Mari a 'Seriously?' Look "yes, I am. Well, I can't tell you SOME parts, but don't worry about that" there was a slight glint in his eye as he said this "anyway, I'm going to explain to you how wrong you are, Jowee, well… You were kind of wrong… Eh, Ok, I'll just start, now sit down children, uncle Zsasha is going to tell you a loooong story…"

* * *

**Ahh yiss, I've been meaning to write this for a long time! Ok, so this is my first DTL Fic, it's about Wilfre and Zsasha's lives before the events of the first or second games (when they were just leetle Raposas ouo). It's then going to be about how Wilfre became (in Jowee's words) 'a shadowy mess of evil with a ponytail' it's not going to be anything cliche like he becomes good or something like that, but I will say he does appear later on in the present :3 Hopefully this will be better than my last FF (Another Chance, a Mother 3 FF), which I've just kinda abandoned really, it was a pretty awful idea, really, but I've got this Fic thought through (I've had it planned for a few months) and hopefully it will be updated frequently (not like each week, but maybe a few times per month or just once a month, Idk, it depends with school work and stuff, really). So, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review, I'd appreciate it! :3**

**~Dax**


End file.
